


One Bright Day in the Middle of the Night

by imkerfuffled



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Au of sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One bright day in the middle of the night<br/>Two dead boys got up to fight<br/>Back to back they faced each other<br/>Drew their swords and shot each other<br/>A deaf policeman heard the noise<br/>And came to arrest the two dead boys.<br/>If you don't believe my lies are true<br/>Ask the blind man; he saw it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bright Day in the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Being the Marvel Trash Bucket that I am, I heard this nonsense poem, and... My brain got a bit carried away.

The night was long, the moon was bright

The streetlamps cast a blinding light

A man out of time stood on his stoop

Remembering the things time took

.

On other streets a copper rode

And reveled in the quiet roads.

No noise pierced the silent night

Save his radio, singing light.

He heard a crackle, then a pop

All sound cut out, his hearing lost

“Futz,” he said, and pulled aside

To fix his hearing aid and sigh.

.

In the shadows crept a form

The man out of time had seen before.

Squinting into that dread night

He tried to reconcile sight.

“How can it be?” the man did ask,

“For you are dead. I saw you last.”

.

Atop a roof in streets afar

Perched a devil listening hard

To sounds beyond all other’s hearing

Sitting. Lying. Patient waiting.

.

The shadow form stepped in the light

And the man out of time knew he was right

His every dream at once came true

But all his fears, they came true too.

“Bucky, friend,” the hero cried—

“Who is he? The name’s not mine.

“Your time has now come to an end.

“So draw your sword and fight your ‘friend.’”

.

On streets too far from the fight

The copper’s gear returned to drive.

The devil threw his club and swung

And prayed arrive ‘fore it was done.

.

The shadow then raised up his gun

He gave his prey no time to run.

The other’s shield did block the shot

The man out of time knew hope was lost.

But still he had to try at least

“We were friends once, Bucky please!”

He begged the man from long ago

“Back to back we fought the war.”

The shadow gave his words no heed

And struck his friend with renewed speed.

.

The first sound the policeman heard:

A rifle shot clear to the world

He slammed his foot upon the gas

And took off speeding down the path.

.

The devil followed in the night

As each word painted radar’s sight

He swung from rooftops, worry-filled

That when he got there ‘twould be still.

.

As of yet the battle raged

Neither could advantage take

The shadow aimed his gun once more

But it was wrenched from him with force

His opponent took a shot

And hoped to god he wouldn’t drop

The shadow kicked the gun aside

Pulled a knife and slashed his eyes

His shield flew up and metal clanged

For minutes more the battle reigned.

.

The policeman gunned his ride

And the devil tried to fly.

.

Tires screeched and sirens wailed

Around the corner a police car squealed

For just an instant the battle paused

Time enough for the devil to drop

He fell from the sky in wingless flight

And landed atop the shadowed might

The man out of time rejoined the fray

But the shadow could match both any day

.

In his car the copper froze

He could not tell for whom to go

To him it looked like two on one

So he reached for his holster to pull out his gun

But instead he strayed his hand

Beneath the seat beside him and

Out he drew from era far gone

A bow and a quiver of arrows so long.

.

And when the fight at last came to end

The sun was beginning to poke up its head.

The cop leapt out and pulled back his bow

“Freeze! Put your hands in the air!” he bellowed.

Though they paid the warning no heed

Those three men were but human indeed.

The man out of time turned round to see

The devil landed wrong on his feet.

.

And the shadow, why he did what all shadows must

When daylight comes and turns darkness to dust.

.

The Winter Soldier faded away

And Hawkeye arrested no one that day

Daredevil went back to his home

And Captain America lost Bucky once more.


End file.
